IV: THE QUEST FOR PEACE, IN ADDITION, SUPER-BOY: A POEM: ARTICLE
by Mark Meredith
Summary: This Lana Lang was once portrayed by young actor Kristen Kreuk in the Television show SMALLVILLE which Kristen got famous playing. Who is Lang, after all? Well, in old comic books they revealed that Superman was once Clark-Kent-El-Superboy when El-was younger. In stories about Superboy they needed a Lois Lane for Superboy to save, though it would be too much of a coincidence.


Approximately Word Count 900

Two Thousand and Twelve:

_Disposable Copy

PSYCHIATRY AND THE SUPERMAN MOTION PICTURE FRANCHISE: SUPERMAN III, SUPER-GIRL THE MOVIE, SUPER-MAN IV: THE QUEST FOR PEACE,

MOREOVER, SUPER-BOY, A POEM: ARTICLE

by

Mark Walter Meredith

This Lana Lang was once portrayed by young actor Kristen Kreuk in the Television show SMALLVILLE which Kristen got famous playing.

Who **is** Lang, after all?

Well, in old comic books they revealed that Superman was once Clark-Kent-El-Superboy when El-was younger.

In stories about Superboy they needed a Lois Lane for Superboy to save, though it would be too much of a coincidence if Superboy lived next door to Lane when Superboy was young so National Comics created Lang who used to have the annoying habit of trying to prove that Kent was Superboy by tricking **young** Kent.

Lang was once an annoying person to fans.

El used to have to figure out ways to OUTSMART Lang's schemes and young Kent always **did**.

Like Ma Kent and** Pa, **eventually Superman comic books had to explain what happened to Lang after Kent came to Metropolis.

In the late 50's, the creators of Superman comics revealed what happened to Lang. In 57, the creators of Kent El comics had a grown Lang show at Kent's city Metropolis looking for a career in commercials! Finally, Lang showed up at The Daily Planet wanting to further Lang's career in television news.

Lang and Lane began an argument of which Kent favored most. Lana and Lane both planned for Lane being almost run over while Lang crashed a glider plane. Kent averted a meteorite to stop the vehicle before it struck Lane, saving Lang with El's wind like breath. Lang and Lane did-not even know if Kent had saved either one!

When Lang went to El's city Metropolis in order for differentiation Lane was the serious character and Lang was the shallow, annoy-ing person! In 86 when Kent was revamped, Lang was changed to a better person, inside. The fight between Lang and Lane became annoying so they changed Lang in the Daily Planet for Kat Grant from SUPERMAN UNBOUND and SMALLVILLE, the direct to DVD ALL-STAR SUPERMAN!

Why when Clark goes to the gym with Lacey Chalmers

Why does Clark Kent El Superman has a talk with Lois Lane, does Clark Kent Kal-El get better until eventually Kent gets over Kent's virus and gets better?

Didn't 'Lex genetically design the Nuclear Man to grow long claws that's deep slashes could kill Kent?!

If one watched the movie, again one might remember about how Kent took a trip home to visit the Kent farmhouse and to see Superman's small Krypton starship in a hole beneath a trapdoor on the floorboards of the Kent barn.

Kent picked up the green glowing shard that was in the console of the Fortress just after it had grown out of the snowy arctic which Kent took back home and placed it back in the crystalline starship back in place.

Kent took up the green crystal once again.

Kent could hear one of Kal's biological parents in Superman's mind from the memory crystal stating, "If the last energy from the dying planet of Krypton can heal you so that you can live on, then I will gladly give it." and Kent absorbed the power of the dying planet of Krypton from just before Superman's home planet exploded.

The energy of Krypton before it destructed cured Kent because soon Kent was arriving back in Metropolis, New York and walking around about The Daily Planet beginning to feel better already.

By the time, that Kent was fighting the Nuclear Man again Kent was healed.

After the Atom-Man blows a hole through the Great Wall of China, does Kent use blue rays from Kent's eyes to rebuild the Great Wall of China!

Test audiences they tested SUPERMAN IV: QUEST FOR PEACE on first per-haps complained that destroying, 'Wall of _**China**_ was wrong, so maybe the creators fixed the film.

Kent uses a blue beam from Kal's eyes to teleport stones from the ground to the wall.

Where did this vision power come from!?

SUPERMAN II has established, that in the movies Krypton people have different psychic powers of the mind when exposed to that old yellow sun we named Sol.

General Dru-Zod in Superman II, it was established, had the special ability, to teleport!

_******_N**e**_**xt**__**: Super**__**-**__**Boy **__THE__ SERIES__**,**__** Lois **__**and**__** Clark**__(__**the**_

_**New **__**Adventures**_

_**of **__**Superman**__)__,__** Superman **__**THE**_

_**ANIMATED **__**SERIES**__**, **__**SMALLVILLE, AND SUPERMAN RETURNS**__** ****_

- - -30- - -


End file.
